Tout cela pour une famille
by Evanglyne
Summary: Je levai mes mains au niveau de mon visage, elles étaient recouvertes d'un liquide poisseux et rouge, du sang. Mais qu'avais-je fait ? C'était sûr, cette fois je ne serais jamais pardonné.
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Moi, sinon ça ne serait pas ici.  
**Disclaimer:** Alors tous les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement), tous droits réservés à Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Couple:** Vous verrez par la suite.  
**Résumé:** Je levai mes mains au niveau de mon visage, elles étaient recouvertes d'un liquide poisseux et rouge, du sang. Mais qu'avais-je fait ? C'était sûr, cette fois je ne serais jamais pardonné.  
**Note de l'auteur:** Voila, c'était tant attendu ou pas, par quelqu'un d'entre vous. Voici la suite de "Tout cela pour une promesse".  
**Note de l'auteur:** Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu "Tout cela pour une promesse", je vous invite à aller la lire (Si vous en avez l'envie).

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Prologue

Je levai mes mains au niveau de mon visage, elles étaient recouvertes d'un liquide poisseux et rouge, du sang.

Est-ce que c'était le mien, si c'est le cas, je suis fichu, tant de sang. C'est presque la moitié du sang dans le corps humain.

Il y a tellement de sang, je commençais à me tâter, à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure mortelle, mais je ne sentis rien. La douleur que je ressentais au niveau de mon estomac devait provenir de côtes cassées et non d'une blessure d'où pouvait se vider mon sang.

Je ne comprends pas d'où provient tout ce sang, je levai mes yeux vers la silhouette en face de moi.  
Une jeune femme, de grands cheveux rouges sang. Elle me regardait avec dédain. Je pus lire dans ses yeux ainsi que sur son visage une profonde souffrance qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer.  
Tout ce sang n'était pas le mien, mais le sien.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, que c'était-il passé, qu'avais-je pu lui faire.

Je la parcourus du regard à la recherche des conséquences de mes actes, mon regard se posa sur son flan avec effroi. Une plaie béante s'y trouvait, le sang que j'avais sur les mains provenait de là.

Avec une telle quantité de sang perdu, c'était la mort assurée pour elle.  
Mais qu'avais-je fait ? C'était sûr cette fois je ne serais jamais pardonné.

Un voile commençait à obscurcir ma vision, le combat que j'ai mené avec elle m'a littéralement épuisé.  
Mes jambes ne me supportaient plus, ma tête se faisait lourde.

Je tombai la tête la première, mais je ne me sentis pas me fracasser contre le sol. Quelqu'un m'avait retenu.

On me déposa sur le sol, mes yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir, je voulais voir qu'il m'avait rattrapé.  
Avant que je ne sombre totalement dans les abîmes de l'inconscience, j'entendis une voix.

« Les Uchiha sont tous les mêmes »

Puis le vide se fit.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** Moi, sinon ça ne serait pas ici.  
**Disclaimer:** Alors tous les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement), tous droits réservés à Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Couple:** Ceux qui ont li Tout cela pour une promesse le savent, c'est un narusasu .  
**Résumé:** Je levai mes mains au niveau de mon visage, elles étaient recouvertes d'un liquide poisseux et rouge, du sang. Mais qu'avais-je fait ? C'était sûr, cette fois je ne serais jamais pardonné.  
**Note de l'auteur:** Tout d'abord je remercie Momo-Okami, MissAngel16, Kitred pour avoir mis m'a fanfiction en story alert ^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Chapitre 1 : Horrible précetiment.

- Sasuke.

Une voix familière m'appelait, mais je n'avais aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de devoir faire face à la réalité.  
Ma tête me faisait mal, je ne veux pas qu'il sache, je ne veux pas souffrir encore plus. Alors je reste dans mon pseudo sommeil.

Ou étais-je ? Il me suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ceux -ci étaient lourds, et je n'en avais aucune envie.

- Sasuke, réveille-toi.

Encore cette douce voix, qui est-il ? Si familière, j'aimais entendre cette voix m'appeler.  
Une voix chaude, et douce, une voix à se damner.

- Naruto ?

Une autre voix, celle-ci plus aiguë, un peu trop à mon goût. Elle était elle aussi familière, mais ne me donnait pas de frisson comme la première.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va se réveiller, avait-elle fini par dire.

- Je l'espère bien, je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivée.

Ce qu'il m'est arrivée ? j'essayais de me souvenir, mais c'était le noir total.  
Ma tête me faisait de plus en plus mal, et devenait de plus en plus lourde.  
Qu'avais-je fait ? Je ne savais pas, je ne m'en souvenais pas.  
Que m'était-il arrivé ? Rien c'était le trou noir.

Une vague sensation me parcourut, j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, mais quoi. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.  
J'avais tellement honte de ça que mon subconscient me le cache volontairement ?

Je ne pouvais pas leur faire face, ils ne me le pardonneraient pas, IL ne me le pardonnerait pas.  
Je restai immobile, faisant semblant de dormir.

- Naruto, viens, il faut que tu rentres t'occuper de Sumiko, avait dit la voix aiguë  
- Hmm, fini par dire Naruto.

J'entendis des bruits de pas se dirigeant surement vers la sortie. Ils venaient de partir. J'étais de nouveau seul.

Seul face à moi même et à mes actes.

Mes Actes ? qu'avais-je donc fait. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal, devais-je ou non me souvenir ?

« Les Uchiha sont tous les mêmes »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un souvenir vague, aucune image ne me venait avec ces mots.  
Qui m'avait dit ces mots ?  
Ma tête me faisait toujours aussi mal, je ne devrais plus penser, mais juste rester immobile. Je ne devrais plus exister.  
Le néant venait m'accueillir, avec lui je n'aurais plus mal, je me sentirais bien...

Je me réveillai en sursaut, une vive douleur parcourue mon torse. Je me rallongai aussi vite.  
Un cauchemar, j'avais fait un cauchemar.  
Du sang, il y en avait partout sur mes mains.

« les Uchiha sont tous les mêmes »

Ses paroles tournèrent en round dans ma tête, mais qui, qui me les avait adressées.

- Sasuke!

Je me tournai, une tête blonde me regarda.  
De grands yeux bleu me fixaient, un océan de pureté, un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

- Naruto, répondis-je, ma voix était faible, j'avais la bouche un peu pâteuse.

Naruto secoua la tête pour me dire oui, il s'avança vers moi, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde.  
Savait-il que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?  
Je restai impassible devant lui, je ne devais rien laisser paraître, rien même à lui.

- Je reviens, je vais appelais Tsunade, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

C'était sur, ils allaient me demander ce qui m'était arrivé. J'étais sur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, qui allait affecter Naruto plus que les autres. Mais quoi donc.  
Ma tête recommençait à me faire mal. Il fallait que je sache.  
Mais rien ne vient à par ses maux de tête atroces.

Quelques minutes plus tard je vis Naruto rentrer avec Tsunade.  
Elle s'avança vers moi.

- Ca va bien dormi Uchiha, commença t-elle à me dire

Le murmure que j'avais entendu dans mon sommeil revenu.

« Les Uchiha sont tous les mêmes , Les Uchiha sont tous les mêmes ... »

Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles pour faire taire cette voix, elle me semblait familière, mais je n'arrivais pas à remettre un nom sur cette personne.  
Je sentis alors deux mains chaudes se poser sur les miennes, je relevai le visage et vis Naruto.

- Sasuke, calme toi, il ne t'arrivera rien ici, me dit Naruto d'une voix douce.

La voix avait cessée de murmurer. J'enlevai alors mes mains.

- Uchiha, tu as 3 cotes cassés, mais dans l'ensemble tu te portes bien, tu as dormi une semaine entière.

Me dit-elle en feuilletant quelques pages.

- Tu devrais vite t'en remettre, j'ai juste une question. Que t'es t-il arrivé ?

Ce qu'il m'est arrivé, j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, mais je ne voulais plus forcer ma mémoire.

Je les regardai et secouai la tête pour leur faire comprendre que je ne me souvenais de rien.

Tsunade regarda Naruto d'un air interrogatif.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois Uchiha.

Naruto se tourna brusquement vers Tsunade

- Comment ça, ce n'est pas la première fois ?

- Quand il est revenu après sa vengeance, il ne se souvenait de rien.

C'était plus ou moins vrai, je ne voulais simplement par leur dire ce que j'avais fait pendant tout ce temps. Alors j'avais feint l'amnésie, je ne voulais pas en parler, à personne , même pas à Naruto.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait te faire récupérer la mémoire, fini par me dire Naruto.

Ma mémoire, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose tout compte fait. J'avais mal agis, j'en étais persuadé, j'avais fait du mal à quelqu'un. Je n'avais plus vraiment envie de savoir, comme ça Naruto ne m'en voudrait pas.

- Et qui donc ? demanda Tsunade

- Yukiko.

« Les Uchiha sont tous les mêmes » cette phrase me revint en pleine figure.

Je revoyais le sang sur mes mains, ce sang c'était le sien.

Je me souvenais de tout.

Naruto était revenu il y a deux mois, mais il n'était pas seul.

Il avait une petite fille qui s'appelait Sumiko, deux amis était avec elle, Suchiko et Ryoichi .  
Et il y avait Yukiko.

Je m'étais battu avec elle, je ne me souvenais pas encore la cause, mais cette jeune femme, les cheveux rouges, le flan en sang, c'était bel et bien Yukiko.

J'en étais sur j'avais fait quelque chose d'horrible, j'avais fait quelque chose qui ferait du mal à Naruto.

J'avais envoyé sa fille à la mort.

* * *

*Ceux qui ont lu Tout cela pour une promesse vous pouvez aller à l'étoile suivante.

Résumer de Tout cela pour une promesse : Naruto est parti du village i ans, pendant son absence il rencontre Yukiko, fille de Kurama, elle méprise tous les Uchiha, sauf une, Sumiko.

Sumiko est la fille de Naruto, celui-ci la eu avec une Kimiko Uchiha, morte en couche.

Deux des amis de Kimiko, Suchiko et Ryoichi l'accompagne durant son voyage. Pour tenir une promesse faite à Kimiko, Naruto retourne vivre à Konoha avec sa nouvelle famille. Et se met en couple avec Sasuke Uchiha.

*Je vais faire un blog où je compte mettre tous mes écrits. Dont cette fanfiction, est-ce que cela intéresserais quelqu'un d'avoir les chapitres en avant première, par exemple ceux qui gagnerons des petits jeux auront le chapitre deux jours avant leur parution sur le site ou pourrons me demander de mettre un personnage de leur choix dans le chapitre suivant.

Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur:** Moi, sinon ça ne serait pas ici.  
**Disclaimer:** Alors tous les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement), tous droits réservés à Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Couple:** Ceux qui ont li Tout cela pour une promesse le savent, c'est un narusasu .  
**Résumé:** Je levai mes mains au niveau de mon visage, elles étaient recouvertes d'un liquide poisseux et rouge, du sang. Mais qu'avais-je fait ? C'était sûr, cette fois je ne serais jamais pardonné.  
**Note de l'auteur:** Je remercie ceux qui on mit ma fic en alerte et en favorite ^^. Et désoler pour le retard.

**Bonne lecture à tous**  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 2: Ne me laisse pas.

Voila une semaine que je suis sorti de l'hôpital.

Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec Naruto. Il faut que je lui dise mais en même temps je redoute tellement sa réaction.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Sasuke !

Je tournai la tête vers la provenance du son, Naruto se trouvait à côté de moi, son uniforme d'Anbu sur le dos. Il revenait de mission apparemment.

Il s'approcha de plus en plus de moi, mes jambes commençaient à trembler. Et s'il savait déjà tout, non c'est impossible, s'il savait il ne m'aurait pas embrasser comme il venait de le faire.

Je n'avais rien fait, restant là, un peu balo. Je le fixais toujours, me demandant pourquoi il m'avait embrasser si soudainement. Celui-ci me fit un petit sourire et redevint vite impassible.  
Il ne laissait voir ses sentiment qu'à moi et à sa famille. Tous les autres avaient le droit au Naruto froid qui était revenu il y a quelques mois.

Lorsqu'il se comportait comme ça avec moi, j'avais envie de tout lui dire, de lui avouer que je m'étais battu avec sa fille, que tout le sang qui était sur moi ce jour là était le sien, qu'elle était sûrement morte à l'heure actuelle et que tout ça était ma faute. Mais j'avais aussi envie de tout cacher au plus profond de moi, de continuer à lui mentir, de continuer à lui dire que je ne me souvenais de rien, je voulais le garder près de moi.

Je me reconcentrai sur lui, il commença à avancer me faisant signe de le suivre. J'obéis et le suivis docilement. On se dirigeait vers le quartier Uchiha, là où se trouvaient nos maisons.

Arrivé dans notre rue, je m'arrêtai. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez lui comme d'habitude. Il me lança un regard interrogatif.

-J'ai des trucs urgents à faire chez moi, lui mentis-je  
-ok, passe me voir dès que tu auras fini.

Puis il se retourna et se dirigea chez lui. Je le regardai s'éloigner quelques minutes et me résignai à me diriger chez moi.

Je ne supportais pas de lui mentir ainsi.

Les jours passaient et avaient tous un peu le même schéma, entre les missions, éviter Naruto sans qu'il ne s'en doute, mentir à tous, faire semblant que tout allait bien.

Mais ces derniers jours, j'avais l'impression que Naruto m'évitait, il passait de moins en moins de temps avec moi. Ça me faisait mal, il se doutait peut être de quelque chose.

Aujourd'hui j'étais parti chercher Sumiko à l'école parce que Naruto était en mission.  
Celle-ci me sauta dans les bras dès qu'elle me vit, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à enfouir mes souvenirs du combat avec sa sœur, je n'arrivais toujours pas me souvenir du pourquoi on s'était battus.

Sumiko me parlait de sa journée, je hochais la tête quelques fois, pas parce ce que ce qu'elle disait ne m'intéressait pas, juste que j'étais fatigué, je n'avais pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.  
Dès que je fermai les yeux, le visage de mépri de Yukiko m'apparaissait répétant inlassablement les mêmes phrases.  
« Les Uchiha sont tous les mêmes, en faisant ça tu l'as perdu »

-Tonton, Youhou, Tonton, ça va pas ?

Je regardai Sumiko, celle-ci semblait inquiète, je chassai mes idées noirs pour ne plus l'inquiéter.

-Oui, lui répondis-je.

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue mais continua de me parler de sa journée. Arrivée chez moi, elle me demanda si on pouvait s'entraîner tous les deux.  
On commença donc un petit entraînement, cela me changerait les idées.  
Malgré son jeune âge, elle était assez douée, en même temps avec le père qu'elle avait, c'était tout à fait normal.  
Je me demande si elle a le sharigan, non ce n'était pas possible pas une enfant de son âge, de plus avec la protection de sa famille, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

L'entraînement dura quelques heures. Fatiguée, elle se coucha par terre, je m'assis à côté d'elle.

-Tu sais tonton, t'es vraiment fort, pas étonnant que papa il t'aime, en plus t'es beau.

Je la regardai un peu surpris par ces propos. C'est vrai, Naruto m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, mais pour quelle raison, il ne me l'avait jamais dit.  
Est-ce par ce que je suis fort ? Beau ? Qu'est ce qui l'attirait chez moi ?

Je sentis un chakra arrivant derrière moi, je me levai rapidement, et me mis devant Sumiko pour la protéger.  
Ce Chakra m'était familié, mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à mettre un nom dessus.

Naruto apparut devant moi, mais son apparence n'était pas celle que je connaissais.  
Les moustaches sur ses joues étaient plus prononcées, ses cheveux viraient au rouge-orangé, des queues de chakra battaient l'air derrière lui. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus c'était ses yeux, aussi rouges que le sang, fendus en leur milieu.

Des frissons parcoururent tout mon dos, ce n'est pas que j'avais peur, un Uchiha n'avait pas peur. C'était plutôt des frissons d'excitation. Je ne sais pas si c'était cette apparence ou l'afflux de chakra qui commençait à courir sur mon corps.

-Sumiko, on rentre. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix rude et froide.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler ainsi à sa fille.

-Tonton peut venir ? Lui demanda-t-elle pas le moins perturbée pas le ton de son père.

Celui-ci me jeta un regard glacial.

-Non, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ce mot résonna dans ma tête, d'habitude il m'aurait lui même invité, alors pourquoi ce non. Pourquoi m'avoir dit aussi froidement.

Etait-il au courant, savait-il ce que j'avais fait à sa fille. Je continuai à le regarder, stupéfait.  
Son regard froid sur moi me prouvait qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire. C'était fini, je l'avais perdu, je savais j'aurais dû lui dire.  
Pourquoi lui avais-je cacher ça.  
Mes larmes menaçaient de couler, je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui, je ne devais pas.

Je devais rester le fier et froid Sasuke.

Je tournai les talons et courus vers chez moi. Arrivée je me lançai sur le lit et pleurai comme une adolescente. Je n'avais plus pleuré depuis la mort de mes parents, j'avais perdue la seule personne qui comptait pour moi, la seule personne qui m'avait fait ressentir l'amour.

Le nuit était tombée, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, l'image de Yukiko apparaissait devant mes paupières suivit de celle de Naruto qui me regardait froidement.

Mes souvenirs de Naruto défilaient devant moi, les combats, les chamailleries, tous les moments qu'on avait passés ensemble.  
Je me souviens d'un combat qu'il avait mené, j'avais eu la peur de ma vie, il était presque mort.  
Mais quelques jours plus tard il était de nouveau sur pied grâce à Kurama.

C'est vrai, Yukiko était la fille de Kurama, donc une démone. Avec un peu de chance, elle était toujours en vie. Il fallait que je la retrouve, que j'explique tout à Naruto.

C'était décider, j'allais partir a la recherche de Yukiko, cette nuit même.


End file.
